


Writers block

by Face



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face/pseuds/Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure where I'm going with this yet. Just something I wrote on a whim. Leave comments, let me know what you think.</p></blockquote>





	Writers block

she sat. The curser on the screen blinking… blinking… waiting… taunting her with every flash. She stared at the screen, as blank as her own mind. How can she think, everyone was breathing down her neck, all waiting. Waiting on her. The publishers want the first chapter by the end of the week, the fans wanted the next book as soon as the first was released. But no, inspiration wouldn’t come. 

“Instead of staring at that screen, how bout you come over here and sit with me."

She shook her head to get the fog away, looked over and saw the woman on the couch, then grinned. She slowly rose to her feet and shuffled over. The crimson couch was so comfy as she dropped onto her back, her head falling into the woman’s lap. 

“Having a rough night?” came the same voice.

Emma looked up at Regina. “Yea, the words won’t come.” 

Regina’s fingers combing thru Emma’s long blonde hair. “Maybe you just need to clear your head, get out of that room. Its been three days, you can’t just keep yourself cooped up.”

“I know, your right. Lets do something.”

Regina smiled. “ I have an idea…” she pushed emma off of her and ran up the stairs without another word. Emma sat slightly confused, but she was up for whatever. “Do you plan on telling me what the idea is? I mean, are we talking dancing shoes or bowling shoes?” she shouted with a sarcastic smirk. She heard rummaging coming from the bedroom closet. Not a moment later Regina came bounding down the stairs, silver trinket box in hand.

“Feeling sentimental?” Emma said noticing the box tucked under Regina’s arm. 

“Maaaybe.” Regina doesn’t get sentimental very often so Emma was willing to oblige. Regina set the box on the coffee table and lifted the lid. “I was thinking we could dip into ‘the inspiration box’ to see if we can’t shake something loose in that peanut head of yours.” Emma scowled…Peanut Head, not her favorite of the nicknames she was given. Regina had already begun pulling things out of the box. 

“Oh! remember this?” she passed the roofing nail to Emma.

Emma looked at the matte finished nail. “Your tire. The day we met. You looked so… frustrated.”

“I was fine. I could have handled a flat on my own, thank you.” 

With a laugh, Emma barked, “Not in that dress and those heels.” 

“At least I looked good.” she said with a little of that sass that Emma loved so much.

Emma remembered that day.

On her way to a meeting with the publishers for her first book, there was a car pulled to the side of the road. Emma wasn’t one to not help, so she pulled over. As she walked closer to the dark blue car with a flat, she caught a glimpse of the owner. The woman clad in a mid thigh, skin-tight red dress with heels to Jesus was on her cell. “… an hour, Seriously?! I could get a pizza delivered faster than that!” Emma chuckled to herself as the woman hung up the phone. “Not as dramatic to hang up on someone without a receiver to slam.” The woman looked at her as if she was intruding. “Need a hand?” offered Emma.

“I’ve got it covered.” snapped the woman. 

“look, it won’t take me more than ten minutes to change that for you.” Emma stated.

“Fine. I have someplace to be.” 

As Emma worked, the woman was busy on her phone. “Done.” Emma said popping up of the ground. 

“Er, thanks.” muttered the woman.

“No problem. Emma.” holding her hand out to the woman. The woman looked at Emma’s grubby hand, pursed her lips and tentatively shook it. “Regina.” Then she turned and got in her car and drove away. 

Now, staring at Regina next to her on the couch,”You were such a bitch.” Emma giggled shaking her head. 

Regina shot her a warning look. So she reached into the box and pulled out a velvet puch. Regina's look quickly changed to a playful smile. "My apple blossoms!" she snatched the bag from Emma, who watched as Regina took a deep sniff over the top of it. "Three years after our first date and they smell as sweet as when you picked them for me." Emma leaned over an planted a kiss on Regina's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this yet. Just something I wrote on a whim. Leave comments, let me know what you think.


End file.
